The Administrative Core (AC) will provide scientific and administrative leadership, overall fiscal management, and operational oversight to the CFAR. A centralized administrative core will be essential to providing the integration, efficiency and ease of use that will maximize CFAR value and utility for CFAR users among HIV research community at JHU, for coordination with other CFARS, and for interfacing with the NIH and other relevant agencies.